Cutting the Strings
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was pissed off. He overheard Dumbldore and his so called friends' plans for him. He decided to cut the strings. He was no one's puppet. Dumbeldore bashing. Granger Bashing. Weasley (Expect for the Twins and their older brothers) Bashing. Slash.


**Cutting the Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

Harry had been on his way to the headmaster's office. He wanted to tell him about Umbridge. He was planning on going to McGonagall but he remembered first year and decided against it. She didn't believe him then and she didn't believe him last year. He doubted she would believe him this time. The pink toad had given him another bogus detention. It was for having his hair two inches too long. It was bullshit. She made him use the blood quill once again. He was done with it. He left the Dursleys so they couldn't hurt him and he wasn't about to let her continue.

He gave the gargoyle the password and began walking up. He frowned when the door wouldn't open.

'What the?' Harry was confused.

"So Mr. Potter is acting like we planned?" He heard the headmaster asked.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he listened in.

"So far. He reacted to Umbridge as we expected. He had detention with her now." Hermione answered.

"Good. He will go to Minerva. She knows to cut him off before he tells her about the blood quills." Dumbledore said causing fury to build in him.

'He fucking knows about them?! He's done nothing about it?! You fucking bastard! You will pay!' The black haired wizard mentally yelled.

"How are the other students reacting?" The old man asked.

"Most of them believe the paper. They are actively against him." Ron answered. "Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey seem to be the few who believe him."

"Good. Is the love potion still not working?" He asked.

'Love potion? What love potion?' Harry asked himself.

"Yes." He could hear Ginny pouting. "No mind control potion or spell seem to work."

'You are all going to pay for this.' He vowed.

"I see. I will try to find a more powerful version. Mr. Potter will be out of detention soon. Go meet up with him." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes sir. Oh before I go I wanted to let you know I overheard Sirius tell Remus he plans on giving Harry a two-way mirror for christmas." Hermione said.

"Thank you. I'll handle that." The man said.

"You're welcome." Harry could tell she was beaming.

To the green eyed wizard's surprise he was sucked into the wall. 'What the fuck?'

He heard the trio of traitors leave before he was let out of the wall. It made the teen realize Hogwarts was helping him. He was grateful for her help. Just as he was about to leave he heard Dumebledore speaking.

"That's it!" He snapped. "I'm casing the imperio on those mutts. It will be easier having them under my complete control." The fire roared before it went silent.

'You're done for old man.' Harry thought as he walked off.

He used his knowledge of the castle to get back to the dorm before those traitors. Once again Hogwarts helped him. He was happy for it and to his relief the dorm room was empty.

He checked his things and removed all the tracking charms he found on them. He did the same to his person. Harry then packed up before shrinking the trunk. He put it into his pocket. He then turned into a black viper.

He slithered out of the castle and went to Hogsmede. He snuck into the Three Broomsticks and entered a private room. He turned back and flooed to Sirius's house. He made sure it was to the fireplace in an unused bedroom like Sirius taught him.

Harry changed back into a snake. He went downstairs. He needed to be careful. He didn't know if Dumbledore was still there or if an order member was around. He knew that Molly and Arthur were still staying there. Luckily only Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen. Both were pissed off.

"I can't believe that man tried to use the imperious curse on us." Sirius said.

"I know." Remus said.

"What he said about Harry and ordered us to do makes me want to rearrange his face with my claws." He said.

"So do I." He said.

Harry shifted back. "What did he say and want you to do?" He asked causing them to jump in shock.

"Harry!" The two hugged him tightly.

"That bad, huh?" After what he just heard he wasn't surprised.

"How are you here?" Remus asked. "And Why?"

"Let's go to your room. That way no one hears what I'm about to tell you." He said.

The adults shared a look before agreeing. They went to Sirius's room. Remus locked the door and put up a ward. He then put up a silencing charm. They sat down on the bed next to Harry. He told them what happened. Both were pissed and Remus demanded to see his cub's hand.

"Your an animagus?" Sirius asked as Remus inspected Harry's hand.

"Yes. I began researching after third year. Ron and Hermione joined me. We stopped when the spell said that Ron didn't have one. We agreed not to go through with it since Ron couldn't. I had lied and said that I saw a stag. A few weeks later I began to secretly practice and did a full transformation a few days before my name was called from the Goblet. I really wanted to learn and when you told me my mum was one as well I couldn't not do it. My plan was to tell you over the summer but we were never alone." Harry explained.

"I see." Sirius said. "I'm so proud of you."

That made the teen smile. "Thanks." He looked at his now healed hand. "Thanks Remus."

"You're welcome cub. Luckily the wound wasn't too bad. You treated it properly so no scars." He said.

"That's good. So what happened with Dumbledore?" He asked.

"He flooed over and said that we needed to talk. The minute we sat down he cast the Imperious curse on us." Sirius told him. "Then told us to go to the Black Library to find a very powerful love potion as well as powerful mind control potions and spells."

"If you were to contact us we were ordered to give him the letter and tell you to go to him." Remus said.

"He then called you a weapon. Said that his weapon needed to stay under his control. Said that the stupid boy would die a hero and he would get your money and more fame." Sirius finished. "He forgets that I am a Black and despite my rebelling I was taught how to protect my mind. He also forgets that Remus learned how to protect him mind when he was getting his masters in defense."

"Wow." Harry said.

"Indeed." They said.

"Ruining him and the others is going to be such fun." The snake animagus smirked.

The two stared at Harry in shock. It went away after a moment and two matching smirks took its place. With that that the trio began plotting.


End file.
